


Life Sentence

by kinky_kink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced Cunnilingus, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, Slave Sherlock Holmes, Verbal Humiliation, crawling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kink/pseuds/kinky_kink
Summary: A different ending for series 3. In this reality there was never a pregnancy for Mary... nor real, nor fake.After killing Magnussen Sherlock was sure of being sent to prison and locked away for the rest of his life. But Mycroft pulled some strings, called in some favours and managed to make the public forget about his brother.Of course there was a price to pay for staying out of a prison cell...Mycroft sent Mary and John with him. To keep an eye on him, as he called it. But they treated Sherlock like a slave from the start and somehow Sherlock felt he deserved this treatment...





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Not beta'd, not brit-picked.
> 
> Warning: Dark and Disturbing!!!

  
  


After killing Magnussen Sherlock was sure of being sent to prison and locked away for the rest of his life. But Mycroft pulled some strings, called in some favours and managed to make the public forget about his brother.

Of course there was a price to pay for staying out of a prison cell...

Mycroft sent Mary and John with him. To _keep an eye_ on him, as he called it. But they treated Sherlock like a slave from the start and somehow Sherlock felt he deserved this treatment.

Nowadays he lives far away from London, somewhere warm enough for him to remain naked all the time. The location doesn't matter to him, because he's never allowed outside the house. He suspects that they give him some kind of drugs with his food, because he never fights back and that is so unlike him... if he remembers correctly. There is also the fact that he is mildly aroused most of the time and when they order him to watch them having sex, he nearly always is half hard, just from watching. Not that he enjoys looking at Mary... no, women have never been his area... but John... John on the other hand he could watch for days. Once he thought he was in love with him and something of that feeling has remained although he learned that John is not as vanilla as he once thought, but has more twisted sexual fantasies than Sherlock could have ever deduced.

In the early days it had been always Mary who started something... ordered him to lick her breasts while John fucked her... laughed about his helpless arousal... teased him about his crush on John... But John had always played along and slowly he took a more active role in Sherlock's degradation. Sherlock will never forget the first command that he had been given from John.

  
  


_John rolled away from Mary, breathing heavy and laboured after his orgasm. From his spot on the floor - where Mary ordered him to watch their coupling - Sherlock couldn't tear his eyes from John's soft cock, glistening with his come and her juices. Suddenly John sat up and said to Sherlock: "Come here. Lick me clean. Make yourself useful for once."_

_It should have been disgusting, but Sherlock's penis pulsed and his mouth watered with want. Finally he would be able to touch and taste and lick and suck... Finally he would be allowed near John's cock._

_When Sherlock wanted to stand up, John shook his head. "Crawl."_

_It was only one word, but Sherlock's blood run cold. He backed down slowly and looked up to John... begging... pleading._

_"Now," John insisted with a cold, hard gleam in his eyes. Mary also moved into a sitting position with cruel curiosity on her face. "Mycroft told you to behave. Do you want me to phone him and tell him how bad and ungrateful you are?" John threatened._

_Sherlock swallowed around the lump in his throat and got on his hands and knees. Shame burned through his body but his prick was harder than ever as he crawled across the room to John._

_"That's it," John praised him with a false sweetness in his voice. "Good boy." And Sherlock nearly started crying. It was one thing getting this kind of treatment from Mary but getting it from John... his John!... it was like a slap in his face. With a deep breath he reached for John's soft cock and was once again stopped. "No hands. Just lick it," John ordered and wet his lips and Mary's right hand was between her legs, no doubt teasing her clit with renewed hunger. "Only with your tongue... like a pet," John whispered._

_Sherlock shuddered at his words, but he couldn't tell if it was because of the humiliation or because of the want coursing through his body. He desperatly wanted to be good for John. So good. He_ _wanted to hear his praise again. Wanted to here him say 'brilliant' again. And so he stuck his tongue out and licked over the sticky skin of John's cock._

_"Yeah... that's it..." John moaned. "Only your tongue... little kitten licks..."_

_It was utterly disgusting and arousing at the same time. He hated the taste of Mary's fluids but he licked and licked and licked until John's cock was clean and glistening with his saliva. He sat back on his heels. His own cock stiff and hard between his legs, his face smeared with come and saliva. He eagerly awaited John's praise._

_Mary giggled. "Look at his pathetic cock. How hard it is! So horny! He gets off on licking your cock. I bet he would come untouched if we ever allow him to give you a proper blow job. Gosh, that's hilarious! I would love to see it. But listen to me, you slutty pet: that's no proper behaviour for you!"_

_"That was not bad," John finally said. "That's your duty from now on, pet. Licking me clean after I had sex with Mary. Do you understand?"_

_Sherlock winced when John called him 'pet', but he wasn't able to dwell long on it._

_"Come here," Mary's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You should lick me clean, too. I'm wet and yucky. John's always making such a mess. Come here, little doggy. Lick my cunt."_

_Sherlock looked pleadingly to John. 'Please don't do this to me. Please don't make me' he thought. But John stuck to his wife._

_"You heard the Missus, doggy."_

  
  


And that was when the name calling started.

  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more tags as the story unfolds. I plan to continue, but can't tell when the muse will strike again.


End file.
